


Arthur Kirkland's Guide to Frogs and Phantasms

by Hipster_Cicero (King_Scar)



Series: Under the Same Stars [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Scar/pseuds/Hipster_Cicero
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a journalist by day, investigating murder stories throughout his home city of London. By night, however, his true passion for the supernatural shines through. He's a paranormal investigator, renowned throughout England for his skill and fearlessness in dealing with ghosts and monsters.One day, he gets a request from a man named Francis Bonnefoy to investigate an ancient château in France. Arthur accepts the offer, but he soon realizes that if there will be any trouble in this case, it won't be with the ghosts, but with the flirtatious Frenchman who hired him.As Arthur looks deeper and deeper into the Château de Bonnefoy, he understands that in order to bring the Bonnefoy spirits out of hiding, he'll have to learn to tolerate Francis and trust him with the investigation - a decision which could change his life for better or for worse...





	1. Prologue

You know when you realize you've made a terrible decision? 

Doesn't feel good, does it? You feel like a bloody idiot and get the sudden urge to slap yourself in the face for being so stupid. 

I wish I could say that I felt that at any other point in my career. 

My name, as you might've guessed, is Arthur Kirkland. I usually worked as a writer for _The Daily Telegraph_ , writing about unsolved disappearances, murder cases, and the like. Just general true crime stories. 

But that wasn't my career. 

At night, I worked as a paranormal investigator. Ever since my early childhood, I've had an undying fascination with what else is out there. Since England is positively brimming with ghosts and fairy stories, it's no wonder I developed such interests. I'm practically in the biggest haunting hotspot in all Europe. 

I've travelled all across the globe in my search for the paranormal. However, it was in France where I found my most bewildering case yet. 

No, not a ghost. Not a monster. Not even a demon. 

For it was in France where I met the man who would change my career forever. 

That man is Francis Bonnefoy.


	2. Find the Right Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur shouldn't have opened that letter...

_July 15, 1903_

The letter arrived at the little house on 14 Cunningham Street. 

I didn't start out in that house. I'd originally lived further within London, living what might be described as the high life. After bringing the Rutherford murder case into light, I'd grown in respect among my fellow journalists. After solving the case, practically all of England knew my name. 

When I wasn't solving murders, I was travelling. On my ship _Ladon_ , I traversed the globe, trying to reach as many countries as possible in my never-ending love for the paranormal. 

For it was in the supernatural where my heart truly lay. I'd grown up on the fairy stories my mother, Anne, had told me. I'd decided at a young age that I'd find the truth behind all these stories. I knew that they were connected, but how was what I wanted to know. 

Thus, _Ladon_ became my personal library of the mythical. I sailed everywhere to look for everything; to the Middle East in search of the gigantic bird ruhk, to Scotland to catch a glimpse of the mysterious kelpie, to Japan to see their mighty dragon kings for myself. 

But it was in America where my life changed. While trying to see the Devil of Leeds, I met Elizabeth. She was a confident young woman, with the voice of a songbird, eyes like blue diamonds, and a figure so curvy that how any man could resist her boggled my mind. I fell so deeply in love that I considered abandoning the case in order to stay with her. 

But then, she was pregnant. I thought it was the greatest thing in my life, but apparently, Elizabeth disagreed. A week after our son was born, Elizabeth vanished without a trace. With my life in tatters, I didn't know what to do. My reputation would be ruined, and I'd lose everything. 

It was my son who saved me. The boy, whom I named Alfred Foster, was cheerful and bright. When I told him bedtime stories, he would listen in awe, then beg me to tell him more. When I started to run out of stories, I decided that I couldn't let that happen. I'd have a new story for him every night, and nothing would stop me. 

Thus, I headed back to London, little Alfred in tow. I sold much of my belongings and bought the house on Cunningham Street, where I returned to investigating murder cases and took up a new job: paranormal investigator. If there was a ghost or monster, I'd hunt it down, and Alfred would have one more story.

It was a lot of work, but if it put a smile on Alfred's face, it was worth it. 

It was that determination which led me to accept what Alfred would name The Case of Château de Bonnefoy. 

\+ + + + +

The letter was hardly through my door's mail slot when Alfred brought it up to my office. 

"Daddy!" he shouted. "Daddy! Got somefin for you!"

I looked up from my typewriter, where I was forming an analysis of my most recent ghost hunt in Battersea. Alfred jumped and threw the letter into my lap. 

"Thank you, Alfred," I said. My son giggled gleefully and ran back downstairs to play with his little toy soldiers. 

I took one look at the letter and felt uneasy. I could feel how expensive the paper was, how elegantly the ink swooped and swirled itself into writing. 

_This must be quite important_ , I assumed. 

Grabbing my letter opener, I slit open the envelope, careful not to ruin the letter inside. The letter was written so lavishly that I had to double check the envelope to make sure that the Queen hadn't written it. No, this was from France, the Château de Bonnefoy. 

Taking a sip of tea, I unfolded the letter and read it. 

_Dear Monsieur Kirkland,_

_I pray that this letter receives you in good health. You are going to need it, if you accept this offer._

_I have read of your reputation as both a journalist and demonologist. I have seen your credentials - I am pleased that you have gotten recognized and certified by the Catholic Church - and I have decided that you might be perfect to help me with my situation._

_I live in the Château de Bonnefoy, as has my family long before me. I have gotten used to the spirits that roam through its halls. They have never done anyone harm, as far as I know. In fact, they are quite friendly, and it seems they have taken a liking to me and my close friends._

_However, about three years ago, something else took residence in my home. It is a wicked spirit, I know that much. My friends refused to come and visit, as whatever it is has a tendency to throw things and give visitors terrible nightmares. Even other demonologists have been unable to figure out anything._

_That is why I have written to you. No one else has credentials like yours, and your journalism makes your courage in the face of adversity very clear. I pray that you might be able to help me in ridding my house of this monster, whatever it may be, for good._

_In return, I will pay you whatever I am in my power to give. Vineyards, gold, fame - anything. You deserve it._

_Please respond as early as you are able. I eagerly await your answer,_

_Merci,_

_Monsieur Bonnefoy_

I read the letter three more times to make sure that it wasn't a joke. This was unlike anything I'd ever heard. Not even the dybbuk I'd encountered in Jerusalem acted like whatever this was. And the pay was incredible. I instantly imagined myself on the bow of a newly refurbished Ladon, Alfred standing proudly beside me. 

Alfred. 

This was a story I couldn't pass up. If all else failed, I'd have one more story to tell my son. 

I started on a new page and began to type up my reply. 

\+ + + + +

Alfred could tell that something was up as I tucked him into bed. 

"Daddy?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Alfred," I said, not even trying to hide my mind's preoccupation. 

"Are we going somewhere, Daddy?" Alfred guessed. 

I sighed. He had an insight I could never understand. 

"We'll have to see," I said. "I might have a case to take on. It depends on what my employer says."

"Do I have to stay with Aunt Alice again?" Alfred groaned. 

"Alice treats you very well, Alfred," I said. "And maybe. I dunno."

Alfred groaned even louder and slumped onto the bed. 

"Hey," I said. "You know all those stories I tell you?"

Alfred perked up, looking at me with those big, blue eyes that reminded me too much of his mother. 

"If I get this case," I said, "I'll have another big story to tell you."

Alfred smiled as widely as he could and sat straight up in bed. 

"Really?" he chirped. 

"Indeed," I smiled. "So, I think a week with Aunt Alice might be worth it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right, Daddy," Alfred said with slight defeat. I sighed a breath of relief. 

"Good," I nodded. "Now, let's get some sleep."

"Story!" Alfred demanded. "Tell me a story!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

I pulled a chair close to Alfred's bed and began to tell him the story of my travels to Delphi. Before my story was even finished, Alfred was asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. He never could stay awake through my stories. 

I kissed his forehead and quietly put the chair back. I looked at him one last time and thought about how much he'd done for me. Alfred, with his blue eyes, blonde hair, and bubbly personality, had become the centre of my life, and he didn't even know it. 

"Goodnight, Alfred," I whispered as I closed his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins Arthur's story. 
> 
> I'm very hopeful for this story. I think that I can turn it into something good, what do you think? 
> 
> Amō vos! 
> 
> ~Hipster Cicero

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah I'm so excited for this one! 
> 
> I've been binging on horror movies lately, and when I had this idea, I just knew I had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Amō vos! 
> 
> ~Hipster Cicero


End file.
